Bird Watching
by Avadrea
Summary: What is this "bird watching" and why dose the human monk find it such an interesting pastime? Sesshoumaru is determined to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

**Bird Watching**

"Monk, what is this thing you are doing?"

The purple robbed figure froze in his half crouch, half crawl as the icy, bored voice droned overhead. This was it, this was the end. He, innocent, poor, Miroku was done for. His young, unfulfilled existence would be ended quickly and decisively by the deadly claws of none other than the Killing Perfection himself, Sesshoumaru. Oh yes, he was moments away from death, and all his mind could do was scream helplessly inside his head. 'SO_ CLOSE! SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE!' _

The inu lord waited expectantly for an answer from the cowering man at his feet. He had never been able to understand the humans and their odd behaviors. All of their motivations and actions seemed truly senseless and confused him. Since traveling with his half-brothers group he had found that such oddities were just a hint of the true "uniqueness" of the mortal species.

When the monk's only answer was a slight agonized whimper, he tried again. "You will answer this Sesshoumaru. What is reason for your… actions?"

Miroku grasped tightly to the first thought that came to his desperate mind. "I am out… uhh… bird… watching, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He shifted to his knees in order to look at the demon behind him. His hand moved to the back of his head as he gave a weak, uncomfortable laugh. He was still alive so this had to mean only two things: first being that the demon actually had no idea what he was up to, and second that his behavior was so odd that the inu was loath to kill him until his curiosity was appeased. This did not inspire any desire to be very forthright at the moment as confusion seemed to be keeping him among the living.

"At night?" The inu-youkai raised a single disbelieving eyebrow. Such a statement made no sense at all. What purpose would anyone have in _watching_ birds? Birds, if they were to be bothered with at all, were for eating. What could possibly be gained by observing them? Then there was the monk's odd mode of travel, the way he had been crawling with his belly so close to the ground as if slowly inching forward like a snake. Birds were most often found in trees, not on the ground, and definitely not at night.

"Yes … yes at night!" The monk rambled as the corner of his mouth suddenly developing a very annoying twitch. "That is when the birds are most… desirable to watch, you see."

"Hnn." Yes, the human monk was definitely not in possession of his natural senses. Birds did absolutely nothing during the night. They were creatures of the day, and as such he could not think why they would be any more desirable of inspection at a time when they were even less interesting than normal.

The monk floundered for a moment at the demon lords less then responsive answer. Hoping for a chance at an escape, he slowly started to scuttle backwards, still unnaturally low to the ground. "Well, umm, I should probably be…"

"Why at night?"

"Huh?" Miroku froze just as he was about to turn tail and run, his heart sinking at his failed retreat. He had _almost_ escaped with his life and reputation, as it was, still intact. But no, it didn't seem like the Kamis were going to be so kind. His eyes gazed longingly at the little wooded path that lead back to their camp and its warm illusion of safety. A wistful sigh tore from his throat. This had to be some form of punishment. After all, he did deserve it.

"Why are birds more desirable to watch at night?" Sesshoumaru asked, frowning. Why did these humans seem to have a hard time understanding his most basic inquiries? They appeared to delight in forcing him to repeat himself.

The man's violet eyes darted back and forth, searching the ground in an attempt to find an answer. "Well because of their… um… plumage, my lord."

The stoic demon simply raised an eyebrow, obviously expecting him to elaborate. "There are few things in this world lovelier or more beautiful than to see a bird's soft, milky plumage gleaming, bared and naked, under the light of the moon."

Miroku closed his eyes imagining the sight of soft, rounded flesh glittering with pearls of moisture. The little droplets glittering in the moonlight as they ran down flowing rounded curves. Oh yes, _'plumage'_ was definitely delectable when wrapped in such a soft glow.

"Hnn." Glancing off into the forest, Sesshoumaru digested the monk's explanation. He had never appreciated beauty. If it did not increase his power, it was not worth his regard. That was until Rin had started obsessively shoving '_pretty'_ weeds under his nose at every turn. After a few months of this harassment he began to notice that some of the plants _did_ indeed have pleasing colors and fragrances. 'Pretty' things made his ward happy, and so he now found value in recognizing them.

Miroku was mentally patted himself on the back. Disaster avoided. He may actually survive the night; all he had to do was head back the way he came and…

"You will show this Sesshoumaru."

Damn inu's and their curiosity. "Pardon me, my Lord?"

"You will show this Sesshoumaru the beauty of bird plumage." He narrowed his eyes, obviously growing close to losing his patience. That, Miroku knew, could only be a bad thing. A _very_ bad thing.

"Yes… ahem… yes, of course. I am sure there are some… birds nearby. Perhaps if we head…"

"This way." Sesshoumaru turned and strode past him heading in the direction the monk had been crawling only moments before. Miroku swallowed the lump of dread in his throat; his chances of survival were becoming bleaker with every passing second.

It would only be a matter of a few more paces and the demon lord would become aware of Miroku's duplicity. Just past the next stand of trees, through that little barrier of undergrowth, and there he would face his doom. Sesshoumaru would see with his own eyes the monk's true goal. He doubted the stoic warrior would appreciate the sight he had tried so desperately to glimpse.

Sesshoumaru paused at the edge of the undergrowth carefully pushing aside the delicate foliage with the skill of a practiced hunter. It would not do to alert any potential game to their presence. Scanning the clearing he took a quick mental inventory. One hot spring, one overstuffed yellow bag, two piles of discarded clothing, two naked women, and… no birds.

So, this is what the monk had been on about. Sesshoumaru allowed himself a snort of derision. Birds and plumage, indeed. It had been nothing more than the lecherous male's desire to spy upon the exposed females as they bathed. Crossing his arms over his chest he graced the monk with a short look of distaste. His disdain went unnoticed; the man was so focused on the two bathing women that he had forgotten about the deadly being at his side.

The monk gasped a quiet prayer of gratitude, drawing the youkai's attention back to the unwitting bathers. The young miko had risen from the steaming water, the thick fog writhing and dancing about her as her movements disturbed the heated air.

He watched her as she daintily picked her way through the rough stones at the water's edge. His gaze took in the measure of her naked form with critical acuteness. Yes, she was beautiful with her long black hair falling in wet ringlets down the smooth delicate flesh of her back. Yes, beautiful, but completely resistible. He had nothing to…. Oh Kami!

That was when, to his horror, she bent over at the waist searching for something in the large overstuffed pack she carried with her at all times. Her soft, rounded hips shifted, wiggling her naked rear end in the air as she dug deeper, unwary of the inviting gesture she was making to the unseen observer in the forest.

He stared, frozen in shocked awe while his mind played through a litany of heated images, all of them completely inappropriate but deliciously tempting. His clawed fingers twitched itching to take hold of those soft hips and…

He shook his head trying to break free of those lustful thoughts. He dug back into his mind, seeking the rationality that had served him so well in the past. Sadly, the logical part of his brain was so stunned that it could only form one baffled thought: _When had it become so hard to breathe?_

A sudden sharp crack tore him violently out of his hazy trance. The quiet sound seemed to lash through the clearing like a thunder clap. Slowly, Sesshoumaru turned his head, letting his eyes follow the lavender gaze of his partner in crime, both of their eyes locking on the broken bit of wood under his own boot. Sesshoumaru, the mighty hunter, the Silent Death, the Killing Perfection, had stepped on an innocent little dried twig.

The monk's eyes lifted to meet his, terror slowly turning them black. "Oh, shit." He hissed a moment before one of the miko's strange bottles ricocheted off his forehead. Sesshoumaru watched his unwitting accomplice crumble into a pathetic heap on the ground. He had to admit; the demon hunter was swift and had impeccable aim.

Slowly he turned to confront the now enraged miko. To his relief and regret she had found some small skimpy piece of fabric to wrap around her form and hide her more intimate flesh from his gaze. Tragically, it did little to dissipate the tightness in his groin. The flash of anger in her eyes was even less helpful as it made the heat inside him spike as his instincts bucked to squelch the silent challenge of her fury.

The young priestesses forgot herself completely as she stormed towards him without fear, ignoring everything in her path. She didn't even pause when the unlucky monk grunted as she treaded across his stomach refusing to be swayed from her course as she stalked up to the towering inu youkai. She stopped to stand less than a foot from him, her eyes flashing and wild, her cheeks flushed with indignation and rage, her tiny hands perched on her thinly veiled hips. She had appeared beautiful before, but now she was stunning.

"And what are _you_ doing?" She growled, the sound impressive despite coming from a human throat.

Sesshoumaru swallowed his own answering snarl as the vibrations from her chest teased an urge in him to do… _things_.

"Bird watching."

g

_~fin~_

* * *

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Luna

Written for Dokuga Oneshot challenge #8 : Accomplice


End file.
